Victory
by GiraWolf
Summary: Sisko is a young girl whose life is anything but good. Her only way out is to play video games. What happens when she finds herself in the middle of the war in Modern Warfare 2?
1. Blackout

**Yay! 'Smy first story, so niceness is appreciated. FIRST OFF, I'd like to thank ecto1b (.net/u/1898325/ecto1B) for inspiring me to write this story (it's kiiinda like a fanfic of a fanfic) and I luflufluffed your story ('cept when McKinley was all mackin' on Ghost . that made me sadness ) ANYHOO This is about a girl who is transported to the magical world of MW2 and all she wants to do is kill shepherd(He doesn't _deserve_ capital letters), but she knows she needs to be patient in order to make it look like there was a good reason. I hope you have fun :D**

Sisko drew her M9 when her SCAR-H ran out of bullets. She cursed under her breath for putting down her ACR. She tossed a flash bang into the horde of Russian attackers before shooting bullets from her pistol and bringing down one enemy before having to reload her weapon. Soap stood at her side and killed more enemies. The frosty wind whipped by her ears as more and more enemies exposed themselves and fired at her.

"Snowmobiles! Take 'em out!" Soap yelled to her as two snowmobiles roared into view. She found an AK-47 on the ground and threw her M9 aside as she picked it up. She took out the two guards on the first snowmobile and then killed the driver on the second. The passenger on that snowmobile got up and started to shoot her. Three more men appeared out of nowhere and started firing at her madly.

"I'm heading for the next MiG, cover me!" Soap shouted as he ran out of her view. _I'm a little busy, Soap!_ She thought to herself, reloading her gun. As she prepared to shoot again, the men took advantage of the poorly-timed reloading and shot straight at her head. She was overwhelmed with bullets and found herself dying on the ground. She saw blood covering her sight and she couldn't move anymore….

"Shit!" Sisko yelled as she angrily smacked the remote against her leg. The screen returned to the last checkpoint of the level, where she had just halted enemy forces from executing Soap. She huffed, having to fight through the Russian army again. She wished that Ghost would've accompanied Soap and Roach on this mission because he could actually kill something rather than just scream at her to kill everything while he ran to a MiG, whatever that is. Sisko continued to play the level when she heard her sister in her room through the vents in the basement.

"Yeah, I know!" she laughed, "She's such a dork. I wish she'd _try _to be popular instead of sitting around playing video games like a loser." She cackled over the phone in her obnoxiously loud and annoying way with one of her bimbo friends. Sisko sighed angrily as she continued to play her game, playing twice as good out of her anger. She was always being picked on for liking different things, and she figured that her only way out was to tell an adult who probably would make the situation worse, cut herself, or play violent video games.

She chose the best choice, which ends up with her getting beat to a pulp by bullies or becoming emo.

Sisko saved her game and walked up the stairs, having enough after playing through 3 times that day. She pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail and got some soda from the fridge. She poured it into a glass with some ice and took it over to a table. Her sister walked into the room unexpectedly and cackled at the girl.

"Great, just what you need, more calories," She spat mockingly, "Why don't you _exercise _once in a while, huh? Oh, because it's not a video game, I forgot." Sisko huffed, still sipping her drink. She wasn't overweight, she was actually the average weight for her age, but since everyone that her sister knew was ridiculously skinny (including herself), so she wasn't used to someone who was over 70 pounds.

"Shut the hell up, Leslie," she retorted, "Go hang out with your shallow little friends and buy yourself some more pointless clothes that you'll throw away in two days because it's "Out of style"." Leslie glared at her, taking her cell phone out of her pocket and reading her messages. She put her phone back into her pocket and slipped her feet into a pair of flip flops.

"Well, I actually have somewhere to be, unlike you," she hissed, grabbing her purse, "Tell mom I'm at the movies. Be back whenever." She walked out of the kitchen and out of the house. Sisko was seriously frustrated, so she got up and stormed back into the basement, slamming the door behind her. She turned on her Playstation 3 and began playing Modern Warfare 2, fighting back the tears in her eyes.

It wasn't just her sister that made Sisko cry, it was everything. Every last moment of her life recently had been painful. For so many years she'd been happy, with great friends and a wonderful future to look forward to. Now, she'd been moved against her will to another state, her parents divorced, and she had no one left to go to. She pushed her thick, black hair out of her eyes and looked at the picture of Ghost on the background of the "Campaign" screen. She sighed.

"I know I should feel lucky, Ghostie," she said, calming down as she looked at one of her only friends, "Your life was hell. It just doesn't seem like it gets better from here." She clicked on the "Resume Game" option on her screen and prepared to be brought back to Cliffhanger, but nothing happened. She clicked it again, but nothing happened still.

"What the hell…?" Sisko said, continuously tapping the 'X' button. She pressed it once more and her eyesight went black. She tried to run, but if she had known what was to come, she never would have tried.

**I hope you liked the first installment of 'Victory'! Pls review kthxbye ^.^**


	2. Cliffhanger

The air was brisk and cold around Sisko's face, whipping her bangs around wildly. She came to her senses and glanced around, searching for anything familiar. She ran her gloved fingers along the cold, hard surface of the ground. She blinked a few times, snow beating against her face every second, stinging against her skin. The ground rumbled as an F-16 flew right over her head. She jumped, startled by the roaring of its engines, and she remembered seeing this from somewhere else. She knew where this had happened before, but she wouldn't believe what she was thinking. She knew there was one way to be sure, so she looked over her shoulder, and what she saw put all doubt to rest.

Sitting to her right was the man she knew so well to be Captain John 'Soap' Mactavish. He donned a hat and goggles as well as heavy clothes and gear. He smoked a cigar, nonchalantly blowing the smoke from his lips. Sisko scoffed at the gross habit that plagued so many people.

"You know that's going to kill you," she spat, glaring at him, "…Oh yeah, and where are we?" Surprisingly, the more important thing came second. Soap laughed, tapping his cigar as embers fell from the end, quickly burning out from the lack of oxygen on the high mountain.

"Like nothing else I'm doing could possibly kill me," he replied with a smirk, "And we're in Kazakhstan, you know that. Now c'mon, break's over, let's go." He tossed his cigar over the side of the mountain. She chuckled.

"Littering, too? Jesus, Soap, you must hate the world," she teased, lifting herself to her feet. Soap looked back at her, confused.

"Did you just call me 'Soap'?" he asked, looking at her with bewilderment. She caught herself before she could say yes. She remembered that the task force didn't find out of his past until they met up with Price in The Gulag. She fumbled for words while trying to come up with an excuse.

"Uh…umm, no, actually," she muttered, "Oh! I said I wish we had ropes." She smiled, proud of her weak recovery. Soap looked at her, perplexed while he was trying to see what she was getting at.

"…And why, may I ask, is that?" Soap questioned, starting to work his way over to the climbable ice. _…Damn! Follow-up questions!_ She thought.

"Uh…Because ropes are cool…?" She stuttered, hoping that he'd just pass it off as a stupid remark. He hacked one of his climbing tools into the ice before chuckling at her fabrication.

"Whatever you say, Princess," he muttered, starting to climb the ice. Sisko froze in her tracks. _Did he just call me…'Princess'? Is _that_ my callsign?_ She felt sick to her stomach. All her life she'd waited for something like this, something to save her from her everyday life, and finally the chance had come, but the second she heard her permanent callsign, she almost wanted to give it up. Princess? _That_ was the best they could come up with for her? She was furious and upset at the same time, not knowing what to do. Soap saw her not moving an inch and groaned.

"I'm sorry, 'Whatever you say _Nike'_, is that better?" he repeated, correcting his purposeful blunder. The nasty feeling left Sisko's body and she sighed, seeing as her actual name wasn't as girly as she'd thought it was. She moved forward and up behind Soap, who was a few feet from the ground.

"Alright, the ice is good. Follow me," Soap instructed, using his heavy Scottish accent. Sisko wasn't quite sure how she was going to go about doing this, since there were no 'L1' or 'R1' buttons to be seen, so she just tried hacking the thing attached to her hand into the ice. It seemed sturdy enough, so she pulled herself up, kicking her spiked boot into the ice. It was very hard, but after repeating the process once or twice, she figured it out. She continued to make her way up the mountainside. After she got a few feet up, another F-16 sped away over their heads, causing Soap to momentarily loose his balance when chunks of ice fell from the mountain. Sisko ducked her head down so none of it would hit her. Soap got his bearings and pulled himself up, waiting for Sisko to catch up with him. When she finally scaled the wall of frost, she got a weird feeling in the back of her mind, knowing what was up next.

"Good luck, mate," Soap said, readying himself to jump, "I'll see you on the far side." He turned and shot down the platform of snow, finally jumping when he came to the abyss in the ground. Sisko looked at the one piece of blank space that was set up in front of her. Was she really expected to jump that? She'd just been thrown somewhere that was totally unfamiliar to her, and now they expect her to cross a 20 foot chasm. She felt something stirring inside of her, something she'd never really experienced to such a degree as she did that day, and that was spite. She heard her sister laughing at her in the back of her mind. _You can't do this, you're too stupid! Why don't you just kill yourself or something, no one likes you. You'll probably just fall the second you jump because you're too fat, you loser!_ She heard her sister mock in her mind. She clenched her fists as she prepared herself.

At full speed, Sisko found herself hurtling through the air, looking forward to a wall of solid ice that she was supposed to manage hanging on to. She slammed her fists down as the dagger-like objects she was holding dug themselves into the ice, but apparently not far enough, as she felt herself quickly sliding down to the thousand foot drop that would mean her doom. _C'mon, Soap! You're making me nervous!_ She thought to herself, praying that what happened to her so many times as Roach would happen today.

"Hold on! Don't let go!" Soap shouted, as she continued slipping down the side of the cliff. Her right hand broke free of the ice, and she stared into the face of death: the ground that she would soon come into contact with if Soap couldn't help her. All she knew was that she wasn't going down so easy. She grabbed onto her left hand, and just that hand was about to break free, Soap fell down from above her, catching her wrist before she fell. After a few seconds, he nodded and threw her back up to regain her composure and finish the climb. She worked her way to the top of the overhang and pulled herself up, awaiting Soap who quickly came after her. She pulled out her Silenced ACR with attached heartbeat sensor and looked at the screen of her second attachment. Soap's dot blinked blue on the screen. Soap walked over to her, pulling his own weapon out as well.

"Nike, check your heartbeat sensor," he said, apparently not realizing she already was, "You should be able to see me on the scope. The blue dot is me. Any unrecognized contacts will show up as white dots." Sisko nodded, pushing her hair, which she discovered was pulled back into a ponytail, off of her shoulder. They crept through the snow and rounded a corner, Sisko's eyes pulling towards the runway as she watched a jet fly into her view. Soap nudged her, motioning for her to look at the two enemy tangos that lie in wait. She steadied her weapon.

"Nike, these muppets have no idea we're here," he pointed out, aiming his rifle, "Let's take this nice and slowly." Sisko gripped the base of her weapon, slowly curling her pointer finger around the trigger of her gun. She'd never fired a gun in her life before, but she was more than ready to have this as her first day. She felt the power that surged through her from the weapon, but she also considered what was at risk: a criminal record, a bad college, and jail for life. Murder would plague her for the rest of her being. Then she remembered. She had just been sent god knows how many years into the future into a video game that she thought could never be real, and for that matter, that she may never get out of.

The only thing that mattered now was that she killed every last man out there.

"You take the one on the left," Soap whispered through the radio, "On three. One…two…three." Sisko pulled back the trigger and bullets poured out of her ACR. Some twenty feet in front of her, the first of the two men collapsed to the ground in the blink of an eye. Soap quickly took the other out after her.

"Nicely done," he said, moving forward. She pulled the first magazine out of her gun and pulled a second one from a pocket that contained all of her ammunition. She jammed the bullets back into the ACR and followed after Soap, trying to catch up with him. She silenced her footsteps as two more enemy tangos came into sight. She readied her firearm and waited for Soap's signal.

"Same plan," he whispered, "On three…One…Two…Three." Both targets collapsed as the bullets entered their rib cages. Blood trickled into the snow around them, and Soap nodded.

"Nice work," he responded in a rather serious tone that had always intimidated Sisko. They continued their commute forward, passing the two slaughtered Russian soldiers on their way. She glanced down at their lifeless bodies, never once looking back after that. The wind slowly began to pick up its intensity as the base came into view on their left.

"Storm's brewin' up," Soap muttered, glancing around at his surroundings. He turned to Sisko and pitched the idea he'd formulated in his head.

"Let's split up," he suggested, pulling out his sniper rifle, "I'll use the thermal scope and provide cover from this ridge." Sisko got scared and immediately rejected the captain's idea.

"No, I-I don't think I'm ready to do this by myself," she explained, afraid of what would happen if trouble stirred up, "What happens if I get shot, or captured, or-" Soap cut her off.

"You'll be fine," he assured her, "You've been doing this for, what, three months now? You've got it covered! Just do what you were trained to do." She cursed under her breath. _Yeah, I obviously didn't just show up here 15 minutes ago. That would be BONKERS._

"Ugh, fine," she huffed, "But if I die, I will come back from my freaking grave and kill you twice, understand?" Soap chuckled.

"It's a date," he replied sarcastically, "Now hurry up! Use the cover of the storm to enter the base. I'll be there to help you, trust me." Sisko worked her way forward, trying to see through the thickening blizzard that had swirled itself up around them. Her eyes began to water from the nearly blinding white fury that surrounded every last angle she could see. She moved forward, trying as best as she could to navigate through the wintry abyss. Soap's voice crackled in over the radio.

"You'll be a Ghost in this blizzard," he pointed out to her, "So the guards won't see you until you're very close." Sisko huffed, moving her fingers as she tried to fight off the numbness in them. _Good to know I won't be getting my ass kicked from a distance_, she thought, brushing a strand of hair from her forehead. Nerves took over her body as the feeling of fear began to take her over. Was she honestly prepared to go against hundreds of Russian soldiers when she'd only fired her first bullets minutes beforehand? Could she handle the pressure? Her question answered itself when her heartbeat sensor beeped, signaling an enemy tango at her 1 o'clock. She crouched down behind an enemy vehicle and readied her weapon. The figure came closer to her, unknowing of her presence. She pulled out her knife, preparing to take down her target, when he let out a shrill cry and tumbled over, blood pouring from his skull.

"Got 'im," Soap's voice reported through the radio. Sisko rolled her eyes.

"Show off," she muttered, as she moved to the entryway of a large tent-like structure. She walked inside, seeing a lazy soldier smoking a cigarette and leaning back in his chair, observing the storm outside. The short break from the wind was nice, but she knew she had to keep moving. As quickly and quietly as possible, she pulled his head back and sliced through the skin of his throat. His blood caked her knife and she let his body clatter to the floor, rubbing some of the blood that had gotten onto her hands on the wall. As she readied herself to move further into the mission, Soap's voice broke through to her once again.

"There's a truck coming, stay out of sight!" he warned her. Quickly, Sisko crouched in the corner of the tent, waiting for the truck to pass. She heard the engine of the vehicle roaring behind her, and once she was sure to be in the clear, she ran across the road and hid herself behind a large stack of cargo boxes.

"Alright, I've tapped into their comms," Soap informed her, "Nike, Head southwest to the fueling station and plant your C4 at the fueling station. We may need to go to 'Plan B' if things go south." Sisko laughed.

"And they will," she mumbled, recalling the end of the level. She managed to make her way to the tarmac that connected to the fueling station. The wind had come to such a speed that she could hardly see the F-16 that was only ten feet in front of her. She nearly hit her head on the wing, but ducked under it once it finally came into sight.

"Hold up, I'm seeing some activity on the runway" Soap interrupted, stopping her in her tracks, "Looks like twenty plus foot mobiles headed your way." Sisko was struck with fear as she remembered how many people she'd have to fight off to reach her destination. She remembered her mother at home. How would she feel if she knew that her daughter was risking her life for a video game? It made her sick to think she was disappointing someone, but again, she felt the malice building up inside of her. _So what if she doesn't approve? She ruined your life, at least have a little fun with what's left_, she thought. She nodded to herself and continued to the northeast corner of the runway. After a few quick minutes, she recognized the fueling station.

"That's the fueling station, you found it," Soap praised her. She smiled, feeling the confidence that she hadn't felt at all that day. She planted the C4 onto the tank of fuel that was used to power all of the enemy planes. Quickly, she backed away, recollecting the enormous explosion that it would cause. Soap came through on the radio with new information about the assignment.

"I'm picking up more radio traffic about the satellite," he notified her, "…Got it! sounds like the satellite's in the far east hangar. Race you there, Oscar Mike, out." Sisko groaned, upset that she had to put her life into _more_ danger than it was already in by tracing her path of carnage back to the east hangar, where there were probably several guards warmly welcoming her with their loaded and aimed weapons.

Yup, this would sure be fun.

Stealthily and promptly, Sisko covered as much ground as she could in as little time as possible. Her heartbeat sensor beeped again, alerting her of guards that were present in any possible direction she could take. After evaluating the various outcomes for a few seconds, she deciphered that her best bet was to take the most direct route, which, fortunately, had the least amount of guards. The only downside was that the particular path she was taking had very little cover, so she'd have to be impossibly silent. Silently, Sisko crept around the conversing guards, speaking in an unfamiliar tongue. She held her breath as she crawled past, concealing as much of herself as she could behind a barrier that was nearby. As she glanced up at the guards, she saw they weren't looking and darted towards the east hangar. She sprinted as hard as she could, determined to beat Soap to the hangar. When she saw the hangar in her sights, she picked up the pace. She jumped down into the ditch which led to the entrance of the hangar. Soap was there waiting for her with a sly grin on his face.

"Took the scenic route, eh?" he asked smugly. She glared at him.

"No, I just had a lot to take care of, unlike _some _people," she teased. Soap shrugged and prepared to open the door to the hangar. He swiftly entered the room and Sisko entered after him. An unsuspecting guard wandered into the back hallway, where Soap and she lay in wait. Soap ran forward and slammed the man into the lockers that lined the wall before pinning him to the ground and piercing his knife into his neck. He got up and walked to the satellite that was in the middle of the room, while Sisko tried not to slip when she walked over the bloody corpse of the Russian combatant. Soap began fiddling with the enormous satellite when he began instructing her with things to do.

"Nike, head upstairs and look for the ACS module," he instructed, still busy with his own task. Sisko nodded and walked up the stairs on the left side of the hangar. She turned into a large room which was full of computers, printers, and lord knows what else. She remembered that it sat by the monitor to her left, and she walked to the table it sat on. She reached her hand out to retrieve the device when she heard a loud clattering sound. It came from about where Soap had been, so she shoved the ACS into one of her pockets and crawled out onto the platform that lead to the stairs. Peeking through the clutter of boxes, she saw that some forty Russian soldiers had opened the doors to the hangar and were outside preparing to execute her captain. She heard a roaring voice over the intercom.

"This is Major Petrov! Come out with your hands up!" the voice, Major Petrov, shouted. Soap slowly made his way out from behind the satellite and held his hands up.

"Nike, I've been compromised," He informed her, "Keep a low profile and hold your fire." Sisko nodded to herself and slowly reached into her pocket, pulling out the detonator that she already knew would come in handy. The angry voice of Major Petrov roared again.

"You have five seconds to comply," it demanded, "Five! Four!-"

"Nike, _go to plan B_," Soap insisted. Sisko's fingers wrapped around the detonator, preparing to set it off, but, likewise with when she played at home, she felt like she needed a suspenseful ending. The Major continued to count down.

"-Three! Two! One!" Right as the soldiers were about to shoot, Sisko flipped the switch, causing the fueling station to go up in flames so far away from them. The startled Russians turned to see their large supply of fuel explode, and Soap and Sisko took advantage of the distraction to take out most of the soldiers. Sisko sprinted down the stairs and rejoined with Soap, who directed her on what to do.

"Stay close and hug the wall!" He shouted over the loud gunfire, "We'll use the MiGs for cover and cross the tarmac to the southeast. Follow me, let's go!" The duo broke free from the inside of the hangar and exposed themselves to the rifles that waited for them outside. Sisko shot down three enemy tangos and reloaded her weapon, stabbing another enemy as she did.

"Head for the next MiG, I'll cover you!" Soap called, still busy knocking out soldiers as he spoke. Sisko looked around frantically. _What the hell is a MiG?_ Sisko asked herself. She was being fired at too rapidly to figure out what it was, so she took her chances with the jet that was a mere 15 feet in front of her. She sprinted as fast as she could, closing her eyes to protect them from the now overly brisk winds that whipped up around her, and when she opened them, the "MiG" that she had run to was replaced by a fury of flames. She wondered what had happened to it, but her suspicions were interrupted by the roar of engines.

"Snowmobiles! Take 'em out!" Soap called out. Sisko stood in her place as the vehicles circled them. The men who were riding them armed themselves with AK-47s. Sisko tried to take them out, but they were moving too fast for her. Soap managed to get one snowmobile out of motion, but another was there to take its place. Soap knew they didn't have time to play games.

"To the east, Nike, go!" he called, "Cover me, I'm making a break for it!" Soap caught up with her as she began to run to the hill that awaited them. She dove forward and slid down the hill, getting up and covering herself behind a shed. Soap was right behind her, and more snowmobiles circled around them. Two snowmobiles sped by them. Sisko killed the driver on one, and Soap did the same with the other. He got onto the first of two snowmobiles and started up the engine.

"Nike, take that snowmobile, let's go!" he yelled to her. Sisko quickly darted to the vehicle, dodging the array of bullets being strewn at her and her comrade. She turned the key in her snowmobile and booted the engine. She noticed that the setup was similar to that of the ATV's that she used to ride at home, so she tried her luck and pressed down on what she thought was the gas. The snowmobile lurched forward, leaving the barrage of enemy gunmen behind her. Every inch she took allowed her to gain speed. She followed the path that she'd memorized from playing the level so often in her home, pulling out her pistol in preparation to shoot anything that got in her way. Soap's voice blared through her radio.

"Kilo six one, the primary exfil point has been compromised, we're en route to the backup LZ using enemy transport, meet us there, over!" he shouted frantically. Sisko had lost sight of him, but knowing Soap, she was sure he'd be okay.

"Bravo six, this is Kilo six one. Roger that, out," responded the pilot of the escape chopper. Sisko pushed the gas lever as hard as she could, assuring maximum speed. Though various unexpected snowmobiles were jumping out at her, she was positive she'd make it out.

And then the helicopter showed up.

The enormous black birdie hovered in front of her, readying its machine guns. _Oh crap!_ Sisko thought, lurching to the left to avoid the heavy fire of the enemy aircraft. She missed the chopper's fire by merely inches, but luckily managed to avoid it in time for her to break into the forest, only to find more snowmobiles trying to kill her.

"Let's go!" she heard Soap calling from somewhere. The fury of bullets and snow nearly blinded her vision, but she refused to take her hand off the gas. The men started to drop in numbers, and at one point, Sisko thought she was in the clear. She dodged the trees and rocks that were in her way, and she remembered that there was only a little bit to go before the giant jump. She took a deep breath before she felt a sound of gunfire and felt a terrible pain in her left shoulder. One more enemy snowmobile sped up next to her, both men riding it holding their guns directly at her. Sisko didn't know what to do. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. She almost wanted to stop her engine and call it quits right there.

…_Stop…Stop!_ Sisko contemplated, coming up with a genius idea. She took her hand off of the gas and clamped it onto the break. The snowmobile skidded forward, but it was enough to send the unsuspecting Russians tearing past her at a breakneck speed. She pulled out her pistol, fighting the screaming agony she felt inside, and pressed down on the gas, regaining the ground she lost. She saw the two men not far in front of her and she pulled the trigger, killing them both. She smiled from her sweet revenge, which was interrupted when she realized the sharp decline the ground had acquired. She tossed her pistol away, knowing all of the enemies were done with, and sped up as fast as she could, dodging the trees that came at her faster and faster.

Finally, she saw the end: a chasm that was likely to be thousands of feet deep and at least 100 feet across. Her job? Cross it. She closed her eyes and felt her snowmobile being lifted off the ground. The roar of the engine still rang in her ears, but that was it. Everything else was utter silence. She felt like the moment was everlasting, but eventually, she came slamming to a halt from her freefall and continued forward, seeing the Helicopter in her sights. Her snowmobile pulled up to the chopper.

"Get your asses on board, we're running on fumes here!" the pilot demanded of the two. She hopped off of the snowmobile, walked ten feet, and sat down next to Soap, her bullet wound still aching. She asked Soap if he could get her some help, and he called over a medical officer who was sitting in the cockpit with the pilot. He successfully dressed her wound and they were on their way.

Exactly twenty minutes, fifty three seconds into the ride, Sisko remembered something. The one fact that had, for whatever reason, left her mind, even though it made a seriously drastic effect on her being. She blinked her eyes in astonishment.

_I'm in Modern Warfare 2._


	3. Corporal

The chopper sped along on its way, leaving the snowy mountain location behind. The holding chamber which kept the two soldiers safe on the way to their base was silent. Several times, Sisko looked over at Soap in an attempt to spike conversation, but nothing was ever produced. He ultimately refused to make eye contact with her. Something struck her as odd, though.

"…Wait, where are we going?" she asked him, suddenly confused about what was going on. Soap looked at her like she was stupid, which, granted, she would've expected his reaction to be.

"Uh, we're going to the base, don't you remember? Did you get a bullet through your brain or something?" he interrogated sarcastically. Sisko was perplexed. _Hm…Doesn't the screen usually go dark and I'm with Sergeant Foley screaming at me/Ramirez to do stuff by now?_ She thought. Obviously, this wasn't the case. She scratched her head. She'd never really been good with socializing; she could never work out small talk. Of course, she knew these guys so well that she'd probably work better off, but still. She didn't want them to think she was weird by explaining how they were 'voiced' by people. She huffed, trying to figure out her predicament. The roaring of the engines began to slow and Sisko felt the helicopter descending. Eventually, it stopped moving and the back of the chopper fell open, allowing them to easily walk out. Sisko had no clue where they were. It was sandy and just a bit chilly, with no trees and little vegetation in general, and the only thing in sight for miles was a small, square building without much on it. Apparently, that's where they were headed. Soap led them off the chopper onto the thick, rocky ground and didn't stop walking until he reached the structure. Once at the door, he pulled a key out from his pocket and opened it, allowing them both to walk inside. The first thing Sisko noticed was the ridiculous amount of technology that they managed to fit into such a small space. There were more computers there than they'd had in all of her schools combined, plus they all looked much more advanced. She gawked at all of the fascinating equipment long enough for her to find something else to gape at.

Standing before them was the mysterious, dark, but overall adorable Simon Riley, or, as many know him, "Ghost". Sisko couldn't stop staring. So many times in the game, all she'd do was look at him, not thinking twice about the mission or whatever it was they were doing. He was so cute, but at the same time he was one of those people you knew you wouldn't be able to talk to in real life, but that made you like him even more. Ghost looked up at them, face concealed behind his trademark mask and deep red sunglasses. He adjusted his headphones and began to speak.

"Glad you two made it back alive," he said in his usual flat, British tone, "I just got General Shepard on the radio, he wants to talk to you, sir." He handed Soap a pair of wireless headphones similar to his own. Soap put them on and walked away from the other two, trying to increase the power of the connection. Sisko could hardly breathe. What could she possibly say to him that would keep him thinking she was normal? Could she even bring herself to say anything at all? Ghost decided to start the talking for her.

"That's a nice wound you got there," he noted, pointing out the bloody bandages on her arm. She brought her hand up to cover it and shook her head.

"N-no, it's nothing, really. I'm used to it at this point," she fibbed, still feeling quite a bit of pain from the hot metal. Ghost gave her a blank stare-or she thought he did, she couldn't see, honestly.

"Used to it? You just joined the 141 three months ago, how could you be used to it?" he interrogated, the tone in his voice showing that he was just a bit agitated. Sisko knew she had to stop before she got him too pissed off. For so many occasions, she recalled how he had killed his therapist for making a suggestion, so what could possibly happen if he got more angry than he had been? She shook her head.

"I mean I'm used to getting shot. I'm not very stealthy, you know," she admitted sheepishly. Ghost chuckled.

"Trust me, I've noticed," he noted. She glared at him playfully, as she was hoping he'd deny it and say she was the stealthiest person in the entire universe or something. She sighed contently, letting silence settle upon the room. For a few minutes, no one said anything, they just listened to the faint sounds that the computers would make. Sisko perked up, realizing something that she hadn't before. Whenever anyone brought up the subject of Modern Warfare 2, they never talked about a duo, rather three people. She decided that she'd bring it up with Ghost, if even just to strike up a conversation.

"Oh, hey, where's Roach?" she asked, "Is he here, or what?" Ghost looked up at her. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't read the look on his face, since his mask covered up any emotions he could be feeling.

"…Bloody 'Ell are you talking about?" he interrogated. Sisko thought for a minute, unsure about what to do next. Roach was always with Soap and Ghost, so why was Ghost acting like he'd never heard of him? Then it hit her- she must be Roach. Well, not Roach in the sense that she was actually Gary Sanderson, but rather she was playing through the game as he would've. She broke free of her pondering in order to come up with a response for her comrade.

"Uh…Didn't you see that one roach over there in the corner? I wanted to find it so I could kill it…yeah," she fumbled, hoping that Ghost wouldn't think much of it. Ghost was silent for a few seconds, but ended up shaking his head, just letting the conversation drop. In the other section of the room, Sisko heard Soap talking to Shepard on the radio, something about a man named Alejandro. She remembered that after Cliffhanger, the next mission was Takedown, where she had to fight in the Favela in order to incapacitate and arms dealer named Alejandro Rojas. She got excited, knowing that the Favela was one of her favorite places in the game.

"Aw yeah, I forgot, we get to go to Brazil now!" she said, almost to herself, "I'm gonna kill me some Militia when I get there!" Again, Ghost looked at her like she was crazy. Sure, it was no surprise if she was goofing off, seeing as she usually acted like that, being desperately immature, but somehow, she seemed just a bit stranger than usual. Soap returned from the separate section of the small meeting house and took off the headset, setting it on the table. He sighed before he began to talk.

"Alright, you two, General Shepard has just briefed me on a mission. Tomorrow, we'll be headed off to Rio De Janeiro, Brazil. You know that Allen guy they hired for the undercover mission up in Russia? Well, it didn't turn out so well. Makarov shot him point blank, killed him on the spot. Now, the Russians ain't so happy. Our job is to track down his supplier, Alejandro Rojas, and squeeze every last drop of info out of him," he finished. Despite the grim circumstances, Sisko had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. The only thing that went through her head was that Lady Gaga song "Alejandro", and she couldn't help but laugh every time she heard that name. Seeing her struggling to contain herself, Soap gave her an angry glare.

"Are you alright, Nike?" he interrogated, crossing his arms. Sisko coughed in an attempt to rid herself of the giggles, and took a deep breath before answering.

"I am just fabulous, Captain," she replied, adding just a bit of sarcasm. Looking at his face made it harder to keep from laughing than before. No matter how she looked at his sober countenance, all she could see was the Soap that she'd always joked about with friends. However, she knew that she didn't want to make him upset either. She swallowed her laughter and brushed her bangs out of her face. Soap huffed, irritated by her childish acts. Glancing at the watch on his wrist, Soap noticed that it was almost Midnight. He sighed.

"Well, we better get to sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow and I need you to be awake and alert," he instructed, "Wake up at 0-400 hours, we'll board Nikolai's Pavelow and get moving." Without another word, he walked through a door that Sisko hadn't noticed before, shut it behind him, and left the room silent. Sisko stretched her arms behind her head, worn out from the difficult day, from being thrown into a different universe to killing Russians.

"I'm going to hit the sack, too, Ghost," she noted, "…Where am I supposed to sleep, anyway?" Ghost motioned toward a cot that rested on the side of the room.

"You get to stay in here, Soap and I get our own rooms," he informed her flatly, "Since you're a Corporal you don't get any special treatment." Sisko groaned, rolling her eyes.

"I bet you guys are going to keep me as a Corporal forever, just so you get to watch me suffer," she joked, sitting down on her less than comfortable makeshift bed. Ghost chuckled lightly

"No, we keep you as a Corporal so we can boss you around," he teased, "And you can't do anything about it. If you do, we have the right to kill you." Sisko smiled and laughed at the silly remark. Ghost moved to the door leading to his room, looking back just to finish the conversation.

"I wasn't kidding," he said gravely. Before Sisko could find out if he was just pulling her leg, he shut the door behind him. Sisko sighed, too lazy to get up and look for pajamas. She simply brushed her hair with her fingers before she pulled it up with a ponytail holder she had on her wrist. She rested her head back on the cot, simply looking at the blank design on the ceiling. She began to consider what she got herself into. This wasn't just a game anymore. She had to think about the serious problems that this could bring. She could get lost, she could get hurt. She could even die. There were no respawns, no second chances to beat the level. Just a dependence on the skills she didn't have to keep her ass alive. Another thing was the fact that she had no idea how to get home. Rest assured, she didn't plan on going back any time soon, but once her business with the army was complete, where would she go? Would she just magically find herself awake at her house to know it was all a dream? Or would they expect her to live out what happened after the end of the game? She clenched her fists in frustration. Who was "they" anyway? How on Earth did this happen? She had so many questions without a single answer. Regardless, she thought she should at least use her brain power for something that could help her at the moment. She recalled the list of Task Force levels in her head.

Tomorrow, she was headed off to 'Takedown', which subsequently lead to 'The Hornet's Nest', in which she could look forward to falling off the side of a building. After that, she would learn that 'The Only Easy Day…Was Yesterday'. Then, 'The Gulag' would introduce them to Captain Price, who would take them to Russia in 'Contingency', where he would be an asshole and nuke the U.S. After that…

Sisko slapped herself on the forehead, extremely upset with herself. How the Hell could she have forgotten so easily? The worst moment in the whole game had completely slipped her mind. Not only had her favorite character been killed, but Roach got shot and set on fire. It only took her a minute to realize that she was destined for the same fate. She knew that there had to be some way around it. She could dodge the bullet, convince Ghost to keep his gun on Shepard, even kill him before he could shoot her, anything. She sighed, knowing that she had to get to sleep in order to even make it to the next mission. She'd have plenty of time to ponder the future later, but she needed to stay with the present. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Takedown

"Ghost, the plates are a match," Soap spoke into the radio. He sat in the passenger seat of a white van, with their driver at the wheel, and Sisko sitting in the back. The sun drifted lazily through the windows, landing on Sisko's curly black hair, which had been pulled back into a secure ponytail and brought through the rear of a camouflage baseball cap. She fiddled impatiently with her ACR, waiting for the moment where she could get out of the van and start shooting stuff. Even after getting to know her driver all the while they were following some Militians, she couldn't bring herself to tell him what was going to happen. She could save his life, save his family all the heartbreak of losing him, but somewhere in the back of her head, she knew she couldn't. Even the slightest alteration of the gameplay might destroy her chances of survival, and she needed to be sure to stay alive, at least until she could plant a bullet in the head of that bastard general.

"Copy," Ghost finally replied, "Any sign of Rojas's right hand man?" Sisko groaned in frustration, growing more and more impatient by the minute. Soap glared at her from the front seat, instantly restoring her tolerance. He continued his conversation with Ghost.

"Negative, they've stopped twice already- no sign of him," he responded. They'd been following the same guys around for God knows how long, not even to find Rojas, but his stupid assistant, who would end up being tortured and probably killed, but they left that part out in the game. Under a minute later, Sisko felt the van come to a halt. Soap eagerly contacted Ghost on the radio to update him with information.

"Wait, they've stopped again, standby," he instructed, watching the man in front of him closely. Sisko rolled her eyes, and, with much experience with what happened next, she ducked her head down, but Soap was too involved in what he was doing to notice. Two men stepped out of the van, both holding guns aimed at an open door on the side of an orange building. Another man, who Sisko knew was the man they were after, stepped out of the building, his hands held up. Obviously, that was what Soap wanted to see.

"Got a positive I.D.," he noted, "Whoever these guys are, they're not happy to see 'im." The men slowly moved forward, assuring that Rojas's assistant had no way of escape. In the blink of an eye, the man who'd had his hands up in surrender whipped out a gun and shot his attackers.

"Ghost, we have a situation here!" Sisko heard Soap say, "Get down! Get down!" She had nothing to worry about, seeing as she was already down, but the driver had another thing coming. Several bullets came through the windshield, breaking the glass into pieces. One bullet found its way into the forehead of the driver, exploding in a fury of blood. It was weird, what happened. Sisko felt bad, sure, but she didn't want to cry, or scream, or even think about it. Even knowing that the driver had someone who would be hurt to know he died, she just couldn't seem to muster up enough emotion to think more of the incident than she would have if she were playing the game. She couldn't believe it. Had her sympathy been simply raped by the violence she'd experienced in video games? Or was there something else that repelled her feelings of sorrow? There was no time for an answer, when Soap pulled open the door of the van and ushered her out.

"He's getting away! Nike, let's go! Let's go!" he yelled, pulling out his gun in preparation to immobilize the target. Sisko quickly got to her feet and began running, pounding after her Captain, who was already far ahead of her. Forgetting the incident less than a minute beforehand, she tripped over the bloody bodies of the men who the assistant had shot. Blood coated her arms, and her ACR skidded against the hot pavement. She grew frustrated, but picked herself up, not even bothering to wipe some of the blood off of her shirt. She picked up her rifle and sped forward. Soap's voice broke in through the radio.

"Ghost! Our driver is dead, we're on foot! Meet us at the Hotel Rio and cut him off if you can!" he ordered, not ceasing his breakneck running. Sisko picked up the pace and managed to catch up with Soap.

"Roger, I'm on my way!" Ghost responded. Hundreds of civilians fled from the duo as they ran through the streets, wreaking havoc among all of the terrified people. Glancing around, Sisko noticed the carnage that had been strewn out all around them. There were cars in flames, pools of blood, and innocent people dying on the ground. Sounds of gunfire not far away indicated to Sisko that Rojas's assistant was still within her grasp. Being so consumed with the intensity of the mission, she hardly noticed as Ghost emerged from the side of a building and joined with his comrades, determined to capture the man who had caused so much chaos.

"He went into the alley!" Ghost alerted his colleagues. Sisko clasped her hand on the hilt of her ACR, wrapping her finger around the trigger in preparation for the incapacitation she knew she needed to cause. Soap instantly began giving orders, reassuring her of what she already knew to do.

"Non-Lethal take downs only, we need him alive!" Soap directed. The trio burst into the alleyway, dodging dumpsters and litter as they tried to keep up. Rojas's assistant, not far ahead at this point, ran violently through the passageway, knowing that his time of capture was near.

"Nike-Take the shot! Go for his legs!" Soap commanded. Sisko had already prepared, setting her feet firmly and gazing through the ACOG scope. She pulled back the trigger, and without difficulty, she sent several bullets through the man's left leg. Without warning, he toppled over, not able to run any farther.

"He's down," Soap noted. _I noticed_, Sisko thought. Ghost and Soap ran forward to secure their enemy. Soap tied his hands behind his back, lifting him up to his feet and forcefully pushing him over to a nearby storage unit. Ghost huffed, adjusting the headphones that rested outside of his balaclava. Sisko couldn't help but chuckle. What the _hell _was a balaclava? She had no idea, but the word just sounded too strange not to laugh at. Ghost caught her eye. Apparently, upon zoning out, her eyes had locked onto him. Ghost coughed, attempting to get her attention. She blinked back to reality- or whatever it was she was in- and shook her head.

"Oh, hey Ghost," she said nonchalantly, giving an innocent wave of her hand. Ghost looked her up and down. Her T-shirt was coated in blood. How on Earth could she have been shot? There was only one enemy anywhere near her, and Soap was closer to him than she was. He was a bit worried, so he decided to bring it up.

"What happened to you?" he asked, noting her bloody clothes. Sisko was confused, but looked down to notice the blood herself.

"Oh, yeah! Don't worry, it's just Brazilian gangster blood," she said, with the vigor that definitely didn't fit the statement. Ghost stared her up and down for a minute. How in the hell could she be so jaunty when all that was around her were people dying? He shook his head, unable to find an answer outside of drugs and brainwashing.

"That's wonderful, Nike," he muttered sarcastically. He went back over to Soap and offered assistance with immobilizing their man. Within a few minutes, Soap and Ghost managed to get Rojas's assistant tied up to a chair in the garage. Ghost stood to the man's side, fiddling with cables attached to a battery. He repeatedly struck the two ends of the cables together, causing sparks to guarantee that the maximum amount of pain would be issued. Sisko eagerly stared at the setup, wondering whether or not she'd be able to see it all go down. Soap approached the front of the garage, preparing to close it and leave Sisko to herself.

"Nike, this is going to take some time. Go with Meat and Royce and check out the Favela for any sign of Rojas—that's where this guy was headed," he explained. Sisko groaned, disappointed in his decision.

"But I wanna stay here and help you guys torture stuff!" she complained. Soap glared back at her, not appreciating her humor. She shut her mouth, deciding to change her mind.

"I guess I can…can go with them…" she mumbled halfheartedly. Soap nodded firmly before shutting the door, allowing Sisko and her new companions. Royce was tall and bulky, with short brown hair, whereas Meat had a darker complexion and donned a baseball cap similar to hers. Both men were a good four inches taller than her. Royce was the first to speak up.

"Yo Nike, you ready?" he inquired. Sisko nodded.

"Let's kick some ass!" she replied, determined to stop anything that got in her way. She felt a bit bad at that moment, knowing that both men would probably die within minutes of starting the mission, but hey, it was nice to have some sort of backup for the time being.

Royce nodded, sporting a big smile. "Yeah, let's do it!" he responded, upping the willpower of the trio. Meat managed to smile, but without any vocalization. Sisko found it strange, how someone could be with such a confident group of military personnel and by some means manage to keep his mouth shut for longer than thirty seconds without exploding from lack of input in a conversation. Royce began trekking forward, signaling for Sisko and Meat to follow after him. His tone turned serious and grim as the mission began to reach the maximum degree of importance. The M4A1 in his hands was held steadily, with the finesse that Sisko still hadn't managed to attain.

Being the undecided leader of the group, Royce began giving information and allotting tasks to the members of his troop. "Remember, there are civilians in the Favela. Watch your fire out there," he directed firmly, subsequently turning around to face Meat, "Meat, get these civvies outta here."

Meat nodded, raising his UMP45 to the air and firing. People in the desolate village began screaming, afraid for their lives. He called out words in a foreign language, which Sisko assumed was Portugese, knowing that they were in Brazil. All of the residents of the Favela escaped to safety, and before the soldiers could even blink their eyes, the inhabitants were replaced with Militia. There were dozens upon dozens of them, all filing out into the Favela in a disorderly fashion. Each one possessed his own weapon, and each one wanted to kill the three people that needed to stay alive. Sisko swallowed the lump in her throat. She was nervous as Hell, but she knew that for her own protection she needed to get over herself. She wasn't in charge of her destiny, after all. What self-respecting 15-year-old would join the army? Sisko shook her head, ridding herself of unnecessary thoughts. She brought the ACOG scope up to her eye and gazed through, being the first to fire.

Her bullets traveled straight through the stomach of one of the men, who cringed before falling over in defeat. After that one action, all Hell broke loose. Every last one of the Militia began firing their weapons at the combatants. Sisko dived forward, getting behind a rusted out car. Meat and Royce came right after her, skillfully killing several men. The fire did not cease, seeing that with every downed Militian, another came to take his place. It was just like she'd remembered- Unlimited enemies and very limited support. She tossed a frag grenade tentatively at the men in the window, and after a few seconds, it went off, killing them all. She smiled.  
"Woah, badassery," she joked with herself. She got her mind straight when she heard the sickening sound of bullets colliding with flesh. She darted her eyes over to her teammates, only to watch in horror as Meat stumbled back, gripping his chest. Blood came gushing out in several places, despite the fact that he wore a bullet proof vest. Royce didn't bother to notice, and he kept focused on his work.  
"Meat is down!" he spoke thickly, his eyes fixed on his next target. Sisko knew she couldn't have herself distracted either, so she sighed and turned back around. After a few more minutes of battle, Sisko saw her opportunity to press forward.  
"Cover me!" she shouted through the gunfire. She got up from behind the car and zipped through the open lot, protecting herself behind a metal barrel, which she assured herself, was not explosive. She turned back towards Royce.  
"Come on!" she yelled, ushering him to join her. He killed one last enemy before he sprinted over to her position. In the alleyway ahead, dozens more enemies broke into action, firing their weapons with the little ability they had. Sisko glanced over at Royce before she looked back at the battlefield.  
"You go up ahead, I'll cover you!" she yelled, killing two targets in succession. He nodded and ran ahead, counting on Sisko to cover him. She shot the men left and right, nearly smiling to see that she'd already managed to become so skilled with a gun. Everywhere she'd fire, a man would go down. At one point, a man looked out from around a corner, and Sisko was quick to respond, by shooting him point-blank in the chest. He stumbled long enough for Sisko to realize what she'd done.  
She rushed forward. "ROYCE!"  
He coughed up blood, his breaths getting shallow, and Sisko felt tears coming to her eyes. He was so kind to her, and she'd thanked him by committing her first friendly fire. Before she could reach him, he stumbled to the ground.  
"I-I'm hit…" he muttered before the lines went totally blank.


End file.
